


he will be okay.

by rosewatersweets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I don’t really know what this is, I'm Bad At Tagging, i guess, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewatersweets/pseuds/rosewatersweets
Summary: wilbur is found and executed. he holds hope for tommy in his final moments.[set in a time before wilbur pressed the button in the smp]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	he will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really know what this is, i just thought it up and wrote it in one go. i’m kinda confused about what i was going for writing this ngl  
> [would appreciate comments if you’re willing to give them :)]

He walks to the platform on his own two feet.

Boots sound heavy across the wood. 

Drops to his knees, lowers his head.

Doesn’t flinch when the axe is raised.

He thinks instead.

Hopes that the boy can keep going without him.

Worries that the weight of responsibility will be too much.

Remembers the times when there wasn’t all this fighting.

Better times. 

Distant, far off times.

Times he knows they can’t go back to.

Wonders if the boy can continue on, if he will be okay.

He knows he will.

Even if it takes some time.

Because for their nation, he has to be.

So he will be.

And as the cleaver is brought down upon him, he tilts his head ever so slightly.

Meets eyes with the kid in the crowd.

Sees the tears spilling down his face.

Looks at him gently, eyes bright with unshed tears. 

Takes a deep breath.

Gives him a fond smile.

‘It’s okay. I believe in you.’

.

His story ended in the fading glow of the sun. 


End file.
